batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Titans (Temporada 1)
de 2018 |finalización = de 2018 |Siguiente = Temporada 2 }} La primera temporada de Titans fue estrenada en el servicio digital DC Comics el día de 2018. Fue creada por Akiva Goldsman, Geoff Johns y Greg Berlanti. Sus protagonistas son Brenton Thwaites como Dick Grayson, Anna Diop como Starfire, Teagan Croft como Raven y Ryan Potter como Beast Boy. La temporada contó con 11 episodios. Sinopsis Cuando Dick Grayson y Rachel Roth requieren ayuda para lidiar con un complot que amenaza al planeta entero, unen fuerzas con Kory Anders y Garfield Logan para formar a los Titanes. Elenco Elenco principal *Brenton Thwaites y Tomaso Sanelli como Dick Grayson/Robin: Un ex-intérprete de circo entrenado por Batman después de la muerte de sus padres, que se convierte en el líder y mentor de los Titanes en su búsqueda para salir de la sombra de Batman. *Anna Diop como la Princesa Koriand'r/Starfire: Una princesa alienígena con la capacidad de disparar rayos de energía y volar, que busca asilo en la Tierra y entra en contacto con los Titanes. *Teagan Croft como Rachel Roth/Raven: un empata que tiene poderes demoníacos si sus emociones no se mantienen controladas. *Ryan Potter como Garfield "Gar" Logan/Beast Boy: Cuando era pequeño, Garfield "Gar" Logan contrajo la enfermedad letal Sakutia, mientras se encontraba en una expedición por africa con sus padres genetistas. Tratado con una droga experimental, Gar sobrevivió pero no sin desarrollar unos extraños efectos secundarios. Además de que la piel y el cabello se le volvieron permanentemente verdes, el bromista y amante de la diversión Beast Boy puede remodelarse en cualquier animal de cualquier tamaño que se pueda imaginar. Elenco invitado *Alan Ritchson como Hank Hall/Hawk: Un agresivo y ofensivo golpeador que combate el crimen como parte de un dúo de vigilantes con su pareja y amante Dove. *Minka Kelly como Dawn Granger/Dove: Una vigilante estratégica, defensiva y flexible que combate el crimen con su pareja y amante Hawk. *Lindsey Gort como la Detective Amy Rohrbach: la nueva compañera de Dick Grayson. Es asesinada por la familia nuclear. *Seamus Dever como Trigon: el padre de Rachel. Un demonio interdimensional con el poder de consumir mundos. *Bruno Bichir como el Dr. Niles Caulder / El Jefe:un pionero en la ciencia médica, que busca en todo el mundo a aquellos al borde de la muerte que necesitan un milagro. Brillante, pero controvertido, el Dr. Caulder no se detendrá ante nada para ayudar a aquellos que él cree que lo necesitan, incluida su colección de extraños héroes conocida como The Doom Patrol. *April Bowlby como Rita Farr / Elasti-Girl: una actriz en alza que estuvo expuesta a un gas tóxico que alteró su estructura celular, lo que le permite expandir o contraer su cuerpo a voluntad. Anhelando los viejos tiempos, Rita encuentra un lugar para ella entre la Doom Patrol. *Jake Michaels y Brendan Fraser como Cliff Steele / Robotman: Un ex piloto de carreras que sufrió un terrible accidente que dejó su cuerpo inhabitable. El cerebro Cliff fue salvado por el misterioso Dr. Niles Caulder y vive en un poderoso cuerpo robótico. *Dwain Murphy y Matt Bomer como Larry Trainor / el Hombre Negativo: Un miembro de la Doom Patrol y ex-piloto, que chocó contra la energía negativa y ahora está envuelto en vendas de pies a cabeza. *Curran Walters como Jason Todd: el segundo Robin. *Conor Leslie como Donna Troy / Wonder Girl. *Elliot Knight como Don Hall / el Dove original: Un vigilante educado y pacifista que combatió el crimen con su compañero y hermano Hawk. *Jarreth Merz como el Acólito: un sectario se secuestra a Rachel para evitar que se convierta en portal por el cual el demonio ingrese al mundo de los humanos. Al final es asesinado por el demonio que reside en la muchacha. *Sherilyn Fenn como Melissa Roth: madre adoptiva de Rachel. Era sumamente religiosa y la cuidó durante treces años a pesar del miedo que le causaba la muchacha. Fue asesinada por el Acólito. *Randolf Hobbs y April Brown Chodkowski como John y Mary Grayson: padres biologicos de Dick que murieron al caer al suelo mientras realizaban un acto acrobatico. *Jeff Clarke como Papá Nuclear: un hombre que sufrió de lavado de cerebro para ser convertido en el patriarca de la Familia Nuclear. Muere calcinado por Kory. *Melody Johnson como Mamá Nuclear:una mujer que sufrió de lavado de cerebro para ser convertida en la matriarca de la Familia Nuclear. Tras fallar en atrapar a Rachel, el Dr. Adamson le hizo explotar la cabeza con un micro-explosivo. *Jeni Ross como Sis Nuclear: una muchacha que sufrió de lavado de cerebro para ser convertida en la hija mayor de la Familia Nuclear. Tras fallar en atrapar a Rachel, el Dr. Adamson le hizo explotar la cabeza con un micro-explosivo. *Logan Thompson como Biff Nuclear: un muchacho que sufrió de lavado de cerebro para ser convertido en el hijo mayor de la Familia Nuclear. Tras fallar en atrapar a Rachel, el Dr. Adamson le hizo explotar la cabeza con un micro-explosivo. *Zach Smadu como Padrastro Nuclear: un muchacho que sufrió de lavado de cerebro para ser convertido en el reemplazo del padre de la Familia Nuclear. Tras fallar en atrapar a Rachel, el Dr. Adamson le hizo explotar la cabeza con un micro-explosivo. *Reed Birney como el Dr. Adamson: un miembro de la Organización que envió a la Familia Nuclear a capturar a Rachel. *Meagen Fay como la Hermana Catherine: una monja que intentó proteger a Rachel manteniendola cautiva dentro de un convento. *Liza Colón-Zayas como la Detective Jessica Perez: una colega de Dick Grayson que trabaja para la policía de Detroit. *Jill Frappier como anciana del lobby: una mujer que trabaja para la Organización vigilando al Dr. Adamson. Producción En 2014 la cadena TNT ordenó la producción de un piloto para una serie llamada “Titans“, el cual fue escrito por Akiva Goldsman y producido por Mark Haimes. La trama estaria centrará en Dick Grayson librándose de la sombra del Caballero Oscuro para convertirse en Nightwing y dirigir a un equipo de superhéroes que incluía a Starfire, Raven, DC Comics ‘Titans’ Drama From Akiva Goldsman Nears TNT Pilot Order Oráculo, Hawk y Dove. EXCLUSIVE: WHICH DC CHARACTERS WILL BE ON TNT’S THE TITANS? Sin embargo, dos años después TNT canceló sus planes para llevar a cabo la adaptación ya que, según el presidente de la cadena Kevin Reilly, esa no era la dirección a la que querían ir. 'Teen Titans' live action series scrapped by TNT Poco después Reilly confirmó que la serie fue cancelada "debido a que el guión no daba la talla". Kevin Reilly on Turner Turnaround, 'Narcos' Envy and Conan's Future (Q&A) Pero un mes después de la cancelación Geoff Johns confirmó que "aún tenían planes" para una nueva adaptación. Matt's Inside Line: Scoop on Once, Flash, Lucifer, Suits, 24, Titans, HTGAWM, Castle, NCIS: LA and More Sin embargo, en abril de 2017 DC Entertainment anunció el lanzamiento de un servicio digital destinada a presentar algunos de sus nuevos proyectos, entre los cuales estarían Titans y la nueva temporada de Young Justice. El nuevo proyecto seria escrito por Akiva Goldsman, Geoff Johns y Greg Berlanti. DC Digital Service To Launch With ‘Titans’ Series From Greg Berlanti & Akiva Goldsman And ‘Young Justice: Outsiders’ En agosto de ese año Teagan Croft fue elegida para ser Raven. ‘Titans’: Teagan Croft Cast As Raven In Live-Action Series For DC Digital Service Poco después se anunció que Anna Diop fue seleccionada para ser Starfire. ‘Titans’: Anna Diop Cast As Starfire In Live-Action Series For DC Digital Service Una semana más tarde se infirmó que Brenton Thwaites interpretará a Dick Grayson/Robin. Breaking News: Meet TV's New Dick Grayson! En septiembre Alan Ritchson y Minka Kelly se unieron a la serie para interpretar a Hawk y Dove. Breaking News: Titans Lands its Hawk and Dove Poco después Lindsey Gort fue elegida para interpretar a la Detective Amy Rohrbach, la nueva compañera de Dick Grayson. Lindsey Gort Joins DC's Titans as Robin's New Spoiler En octubre Ryan Potter fue elegido para interpretar a Beast Boy. ‘Titans’: Ryan Potter Cast As Beast Boy In Live-Action Series For DC Digital Service En enero Seamus Dever se unió al elenco en un papel sin confirmar. ‘Quantico’ Casts Vandit Bhatt; Seamus Dever Joins ‘Titans’; Jimmie Saito In ‘Sweetbitter’ En febrero Geoff Johns confirmó que el quinto episodio de la serie, escrito por él mismo, se llamaría "Doom PatrolDoom Patrol También se confirmó que Bruno Bichir fue elegido para interpretar al Dr. Niles Caulder/ El Jefe‘Titans’: Bruno Bichir Cast As The Chief In DC Live-Action Series, April Bowlby como Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl Titans casts Drop Dead Diva star as Elasti-Girl y Jake Michaels como Cliff Steele/Robotman. 'Titans' Casts the Doom Patrol's Robotman (Exclusive) Todos ellos miembros de la Doom Patrol. El 29 de agosto se informó que la serie se estrenará el 12 de octubre, pero antes tendría una premiere la New York Comic Con el día 3 de octubre. También se informó que primera temporada contará 11 episodios que serán estrenados de manera semanal en la plataforma los días viernes.DC Universe: lanzamiento el 15 septiembre, nuevas imágenes de Titans, clip de Young Justice: Outsiders y más En septiembre Netflix adquirió los derechos de retransmisión internacional de la serie. NETFLIX DISTRIBUIRÁ TITANS DE FORMA INTERNACIONAL Episodios Imágenes Titans_banner.jpg Titans_Robin.jpg Hawk_&_Dove_Titans.png Robin_T_01.png Robin_T_02.png Titans Promo Beast Boy.jpg Titans Promo Raven.jpg Titans Promo Robin.jpg Titans Promo Starfire.jpg Titans promo IGN 01.jpg Titans promo IGN 02.jpg Titans_promo_EW.png Titans poster Netflix.jpg Vídeos Titans -Trailer Comic-Con subtitulado Titans - Jason Todd Titans - Conoce a Robin Titans - Conoce a Starfire Titans - Conoce a Beast Boy Titans - Conoce a Raven Titans - Tráiler Netflix Titans - Uniendo al equipo Referencias }} Categoría:Titans (Serie de Tv)